Scapegoat's Kiss
by koyainuchan
Summary: A boy and girl. A yawn. A free kiss. RyouAnzu. Now add one vengeful yami to the mix.
1. Free Kiss

Scapegoat's Kiss

=.=;; I really **should** be finishing off my Naruto fic, but this idea just kinda popped into my mind.

Oh yeah, this is Ryou/Anzu, so don't like, don't read. But if you do like it, well, bah just read it… and review, please...??

=Ryou's POV=

_The mental harassment.___

_The physical abuse.___

_The sudden take-overs.___

_For gosh sakes, the maniacal laughter.___

Having an evil, masochistic, egotistical, insane yami isn't all it's cut out to be.

Why couldn't I have a yami like Yuugi's?

_"Believe in the heart of the cards!"_

Wait, nevermind, I take that back. Having absolutely _no_ yami would be easiest.

"ou?….. ou?…... ou?...."

What the hell...?

=Normal POV=

"RYOU!"

"Huh? What...?" A slightly surprised Ryou as he looked over to his friend.

"For gosh sakes, I've been calling your name out for the past minute or so... are you feeling ok?" asked Anzu as she put her hand on her friend's forehead to check his temperature.

Blushing slightly, he recoiled and said he was fine. "Hey, where'd Yuugi go?"

"Wow, you must've been a lot more zoned out than I thought you were... you even said 'bye' to him when he left the park 5 minutes ago. Something about helping his grandpa at the shop. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" said Anzu as she put her face closer to Ryou's in order to take a closer look at him.

And of course, he did the inevitable. He blushed even more.

"Uhhh.... you're turning more red.... let's just hope you don't have a fever or something," said Anzu as she tried checking his temperature again.

"It's... it's nothing at all. Maybe I'm just getting too hot from sitting out in the sun," answered Ryou as his cheeks continued to deepen in colour.

"Oh, in that case, let's just go sit under the shade," Anzu said as she pointed to a large tree in another part of the park.

They slowly made their way over to the large tree, with Anzu infront and Ryou in tow as he tried rubbing his cheeks in hopes of getting rid of the excess blood there. When they finally reached the tree, both teens flopped down and enjoyed the shade.

"Nnnn.... it feels so nice over here. So peaceful..." said Anzu while she stretched her arms above her head.

Ah, poor Ryou. Anzu just _had_ to wear a tight shirt, didn't she? Well, so much for trying to rub away his blush...

"I'm so tired from dance practice. I really shouldn't have stayed after for the extra practice..." mumbled Anzu as she started to yawn.

_.:She yawned. He kissed her:._

=Ryou's POV=

Oh dear, that surprised look she's giving me isn't too good... maybe I shouldn't have done that...

"Ryou? Uhhh...?"

Yep, that definitely didn't sound good.

"I.... Uhh..... uhhh..... "

Idiot, stammering isn't going to help... and neither is that look she's giving me. Maybe if I just answer truthfully, she won't beat the living shit outta me...

"Anzu... I... uhh....."

"Yes...?"

"Ummm.... Why are you looking at me that way? What just happened?"

She facefaulted. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Wait... now she's twitching... that can't be good...

"Ryou, I just yawned and you kissed me. How can you not remember? That just happened a minute ago..."

"Errr..... my yami took over me, I guess....."

Just smile and look pathetic, just smile and look pathetic.

"Ryou..."

She's... pouting..? Aw crap, she didn't buy it...

"Ryou... aw, you poor thing, it must be horrible having such a freakishly insane yami residing in you..."

And now she's hugging me...

Y'know, I take back what I said before. Having a psychotic yami ain't that bad.

Owari.

[pocky no miko: uhh.... yeah..... .;; ack, I know, I'm a sucky writer... but please review so that I can improve.... anyway, this is probably just a one-shot, since I doubt I'd be able to write any more for this... but I dunno, maybe if I get on a sugar high or something....]

C'mon, click the button. It's...fun...


	2. Free Fall

Scapegoat's Kiss

Aw jeez... I actually wrote another chapter of this... I think it's just cuz my brain's been frying in the heat...

lol, about my crappily written kiss part: yeah, I can read an ungodly amount of romance, but I sure as hell can't write it . hehe, just use your imagination instead!

And thanks to everybody that reviewed glomps

=In the park=

So our beloved little protagonist hasn't been beaten to a pulp... yet. And of course, what better thing is there to do while waiting for an inevitable beating other than stare at the object of your affections?

Judging from Ryou's constant side glances at his sleeping friend and the blush on his cheeks, probably nothing.

But inevitable things must happen sometime. Ryou lived a somewhat ok life, he was prepared to be beaten to the brink of death by his yami. He just wished it didn't need to happen so soon. And so, he felt his eyelids slowly droop and the next time he opened the, he found himself in a totally different environment...

=Soul Room=

"Aw shit," cursed Ryou as he smacked his forehead. "I knew I shouldn't have kissed her..."

"Oh pathetic little host, you make the stupidest choices, don't you?" asked Bakura as he suddenly appeared before Ryou in the soul room. "Tell me, what exactly did you expect to accomplish by kissing her and blaming it on me?" he asked while watching Ryou fidget slightly. Having already tapped into Ryou's thoughts earlier, Bakura already knew of his little infatuation with the auburn haired girl.

"I... I... uhh...." stammered Ryou as he looked down at his feet, trying to think of an answer. Is it even possible for a person to blush from embarrassment and turn deathly pale from fear? One look at Ryou's face would confirm that it was possible.

"Well?" rasped Bakura as he took a long stride towards the other boy, closing the gap between them even more.

"I'msosorryBakura,I'llneverdoitagain,sopleasedon'thurtme," Ryou cried out in one big breath as he braced himself for his beating from Bakura.

"Silly little host, I won't beat you," said Bakura with an insane gleam in his eyes. "That takes too much effort on my part..."

"Huh?" Ryou looked around the soul room, only to notice that his yami was nowhere in sight. "Uhh.... Bakura...? Bakura? Where are you....?" asked Ryou as he continued to look around the room.

"If I'm here, but he's not, that means...." Ryou's eyes widened to the size of huge saucers as realization hit him. "He has...... taken over my body......?"

And so, our dear little protagonist started running around the soul room like a headless chicken.

"BAKURAAAAAA..... GIMME MY BODY BACK......."

tbc...??

[pocky no miko: ok, kinda OOC, but hey, it's 3:30am and it's friggen hot. Yeah, I'm still surprised I wrote another chapter for this, but there'll be at least one more chapter until the insanity ends.]

And yes, I'm a review-whore. Let me feel loved.


End file.
